Will We Ever Be More?
by Naleylvr23
Summary: Summary: Haley wants a baby. She has one with Nate. COMPLETED! 11.20.06
1. Meet The Gang

_Summary: Haley wants a baby. She has one with Nate. It starts off before, but will jump forward 4 years when the baby is 3. It will explain itself as it goes on. I really suck at summaries!_

**Chapter One**

I grew up with Nathan and Lucas Scott. They have been my best friends since I can remember. Anytime I was sad or mad or happy or ecstatic, they were there to be that with me.

When we got to high school it didn't change anything. Lucas had one girlfriend, Brooke, throughout high school who became my best girlfriends. Nate had thousands and thousands of girlfriends. I stopped counting them and trying to remember names when I realized they lasted a week at most.

We all went to college together, attending Duke University. Brooke graduated with a degree in fashion design, Lucas in business, Nathan in law and I majored in early childhood education.

We all stayed in the same town. In fact, Nathan and I decided to share an apartment in the building newlyweds Lucas and Brooke lived in. They married after we finished our senior year and have been married for 3 years now.

We are all 25 years old. I was just starting to realize all the things I had been missing out on in life. I always planned to be married when I was 23 years old, but that obviously didn't happen. I had boyfriends every once in a while, but they never seemed worthy of hanging on to.

"Mallory, sweetie, your mom is here," I said, leading the 5 year old to the door. "Have a good weekend sweetie!"

"Bye Miss Hawey!" she waved and scampered off.

I smiled. Mallory was the sweetest little girl in my class. She was always helping me pass things out or clean up. All the other children were screaming and making messes while she sat in her seat, calm and smiling.

She was the last one to leave, allowing me to leave as well. I picked up my jacket and purse and walked out of the room, locking the door behind me.

"Have a good weekend, Haley!"

I turned to see my colleague and friend Peyton Sawyer. She was the special education teacher. I smiled. "You're going to call me so we can hang out, right?"

She smiled. "Of course, you, Brooke and I should to go shopping or something!"

I nodded. "Sure, just give me a call, okay? See you later!"

"Bye, Haley!"

I made my way to my car. It was strange to no have little children running around me. I was so used to them that I missed them when they weren't around. I sighed and picked up my phone, dialing Nathan's number.

"_**Hey Hales, what's up?"**_

I smiled. "Hey, what are you making me for dinner?" I asked.

I heard him laugh**_. "What am I making you? What are you making me is the real question!"_**

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I couldn't cook if my life depended on it!"

"_**Fine, you're not cooking and I'm not cooking. What are we going to eat?"**_

I was silent for a moment. "Lucas and Brooke's?" we asked at the same time. I laughed and continued. "I just pulled in and I'll see you in a minute."

"_**Okay, see ya."**_

I stepped out of my car and walked inside the building. I took the elevator to the 4th floor and walked to my apartment, 439. Nathan was standing at the door with a grin, obviously waiting for me. "What is that grin for?"

"They are going to order chinese food," he said and I smiled.

"Awesome! Are we going to watch a movie as well?" I asked as we went back inside.

"I didn't ask, but I would assume so. It is Friday night after all," he replied.

I walked into my room and began changing, not paying any attention to the fact he was in the room. To be quiet honest I didn't mind. He had seen me naked before! We've been best friends since the womb.

"You have a good day? Sue any bad guys?" I joked.

"No, not today. It was pretty slow today. I only had meetings," he said, taking a spot on my bed. "How was your day? Did you have to take any kids to the nurse to heal a boo-boo?"

I laughed. "No, I didn't. I had one of the best days. I love having all those kids around! I have so much fun!" I exclaimed, fully dressed now. "Okay, let's go to their apartment now. I'm starving!"

"Okay, let's go," he replied and we left.

"Brookie, where are you?" I asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Kitchen!" she exclaimed. I heard some clattering going on and smiled. We interrupted them having sex.

We walked in and it was completely obvious. Her hair was all over the place. Lucas had lip gloss smeared all over his face. It was so funny! "Hey guys. Did we interrupt anything?" I asked with a huge grin.

Nathan couldn't stop his laughter as Brooke and Lucas blushed slightly. "You should've knocked," Lucas muttered and left the room, Nate following after him.

"Sorry, Brooke. We didn't mean to ruin anything," I apologized but she waved me off.

"No, it's okay. We'll just pick up where we left off when you guys go home," she said and I laughed. "How are you, Tutorgirl?"

I smiled at the nickname. "I'm good. Work was fantastic, as usual. How about you? Did you design your bestest best friend any new clothes?" I sat down on a stool.

"I designed some new lingerie if you want to try them out!" she replied with a squeal. "You and Nate could put them to good use."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop with the whole me and Nathan thing? We aren't dating, we're never going to date so get over it!" I exclaimed.

"You lost your virginity to him, Hales! That goes further than friendship if you asked me!"

I sighed. "We were 15! I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and I don't know why Nate lost it to me, but we just did, okay? Why did I ever tell you that? I've regretted it ever since!"

She laughed. "You two keep dancing around each other. It's time you do something about your relationship with him. You obviously love one another-"

"As friends!"

"-but neither one of you will do anything about it! Seriously, Haley, you've got to do something!"

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. "Brooke, I love you, but you are trying too hard to get two people together who are just friends! That's all Nate and I are ever going to be. Now, leave our past in the past cause we're only best friends now, okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, now let's go eat chinese food! I'm starving!" She laughed and we walked out to sit with the boys.

_Review PLEASE!_


	2. Movie Night

_wow! I've got so many reviews! haha Thanks to:_

_**AngelLuva**- haha you're too cute! I'm dying to write more for you! I'm so happy you like it!_

_**jenniea**- Thanks a bunch! the wait ends here! more for you to read right now! lol_

_**clois4ever**- Brooke's been known to do that in my other stories! lol you'll find out what happens soon, hun! Thank!_

_**JPNeverlosetheButterflies**- ah, my faithful reader! I'm glad you're liking this story as well! heres the update!_

_**Nathanlvr23**- all will be revealed shortly! haha I loved writing that part! Brooke's very adventurous and Lucas is a guy.. he'll have sex anywhere. haha glad you're liking it!_

_**a**- here's the update!_

_**mary**-**023**- aww you're gonna make me blush! glad you like it so far! here's more!_

_**prettygirl33**- well, I'm sad to say they don't have any kids yet. I'm sorry to disappoint you! You'll see how it all comes into play them not having kids and such. glad you liked it so far!_

_**cole**- I'm sorry if I confused you! Naley is not married nor are they dating. They are simply best friends and have been forever. Sorry again! Hope you're liking it!_

_**iftheyonlyknewthetruth**- here's more for you, girlie! glad you like it!_

_**pitaqueen**- thanks a bunch! here's the update!_

_Thanks to all who are reading but haven't reviewed.. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me update quicker!_

**Chapter Two**

"I love Chinese food! I'm so happy we ordered it!" Brooke exclaimed. We were all finished and lounging on their couches.

I nodded in agreement. "It's not mac'n cheese, but it gets the job done," I said.

Everyone laughed. "You will never get over macaroni and cheese, will you?" Nathan asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, its food of the gods, dude, and don't tell me 'yeah, if the gods are 5 year olds' because I've heard that enough!"

"I think its fine that you still love mac'n cheese," Brooke said. "I love it too! I mean, it's like my comfort food!"

I nodded. "Totally agree that its mine, too."

"Okay, can we stop with the mac'n cheese talk?" Lucas asked. "Which movie are we going to watch tonight?"

I pondered it. "What's a movie you two boys will watch that has a total hottie in it?" I asked out loud.

Brooke raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!"

I laughed. "Yes, Brooke? What is your suggestion?"

"I totally say we watch pirates of the Caribbean! We get Johnny Depp AND Orlando Bloom!"

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. Boys?"

Nathan and Lucas nodded. Brooke stood and put the movie in. "Brooke, I totally call Johnny, though. I loved him first!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and gave me a dimpled smile. "Tell you what; we'll switch off every other day. How does that sound?"

I tapped my chin. "How about I have him a week and then you have him a week?"

"Sounds good!" she replied. The entire time during the conversation I saw Lucas getting very jealous as Nathan just laughed.

"What's wrong, Luke? Jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hales!" He replied, pouting.

"Touchy, touchy! We were only joking, Lucas!" I defended. "Do you honestly think Brooke and I could get Johnny Depp?"

"Speak for yourself, Haley. I could totally get Johnny!" Brooke said, sitting back down. "Lucas, babe, we're only kidding. I love you and I would never do that!"

"I don't like watching my wife drooling over another guy!" He defended himself.

Nathan laughed. "Calm down, Luke! Weren't you just telling me how hot Kiera Knightly is?" Lucas glared at him.

"Oh really, he said that?" Brooke asked, getting mad. "So, it's okay for you, but not for me?"

"Oh, look! The movie's starting!" Lucas exclaimed and we all turned to watch. I couldn't contain my laughter at the situation. It was always like this. Lucas would get mad and brood while Brooke would try and console him; only to find out he did the same thing. It was quite entertaining.

Nathan and I shared a couch while Luke and Brooke took the other one. I was laying down, my head in his lap. I was snuggling in a blanket. I honestly wasn't paying attention to the movie. I've seen it so many times that I could probably act it out for you.

I was thinking about my life and all the plans and goals I had for myself. If I followed through I would be married and pregnant right now. I always wanted to have my kids when I was young so I could run around and play with them. Just thinking about it got me depressed. I haven't had a boyfriend in god knows how long and even then the relationship lasts maybe 2 weeks.

At the rate I was going I would never be married or have children. I looked over at Brooke and Lucas. They were so lucky to have found each other so young. I always wished I would marry my high school sweetheart, but I never had one.

I looked up at Nathan, who was too engrossed in the movie to look at me. He never voiced when he wanted to be married by or if he wanted children. I always pictured him as the man who stayed a bachelor forever, just having one night stands. I was slightly envious of that life, but it was something I really didn't want. I wanted love. I wanted children. I wanted to have a family.

By the time the movie was over Brooke was asleep. Lucas carried her into their bedroom. "You didn't pay attention to the movie at all, Hales. What's on your mind?" Nathan asked.

I sat up. "Nothing, I just zoned out, I guess," I replied and then stood. "I'm tired so I'm heading back to the apartment. You gonna stay with Luke?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm tired, too. Just wait until he comes back so we can say goodnight," he said and I sat back down. "Are you sure nothings on your mind, Hales?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Nathan. Don't worry about me."

Luke walked out. "Listen, guys, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

We stood and each hugged him. "Yeah, good night, Luke."

"Night Hales, Nate."

We walked downstairs to our apartment. "Okay, Hales, now that we're alone, do you want to tell me what's going on with you? I know something's wrong so you can't deny it."

I sighed. "Why can't you just leave it alone, Nate? I'm just thinking about things, that's all. Nothing to worry about," I said and then walked into my room.

He followed me inside. "What have you been thinking about that is upsetting you? Is something wrong at work? Is somebody bothering you?" he asked, an angry expression on his face.

I nodded. "Actually yes, there is someone bothering me," I replied and sat on my bed.

I swear steam came out of his ears. "Who is he, Hales, I'll kick his ass!"

I smiled. "Really? I've never seen anyone kick their own ass before."

He looked confused. "What?"

I laughed. "You are the only one bothering me, mister!" I replied. He groaned and then jumped on me, tickling me. "No! Nate, stop! I can't breathe!"

"Not until you say I don't bother you and I'm the hottest best friend ever!" he continued with the torture.

"Nate please! Stop! I say it!" I screamed and he stopped for a second. "You don't bother me, okay!"

He began tickling me again. "And what else? You forgot the most important part!"

I giggled, but managed to say, "You're the hottest best friend ever!" He stopped and I lay there gasping for air. "You're horrible, you know that?"

He laughed. "I just wanted to see you smiling again, buddy. Listen, I won't make you tell me if you really don't want to, but promise me you'll let me know if it really starts bugging you."

I nodded. "I will, Nate. I promise," I replied and then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night!"

"Night, Hales," he replied and then left the room. I laid down and attempted to fall asleep. Too bad it didn't come until after a few hours of thinking.

_Review time!_


	3. Advice From Peyton

_Thanks to mary-023, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, prettygirl33, naley for life, and kaos2405 for reviewing! Here's an extra long chapter for you!_

**Chapter Three**

I had been up most of the night writing down my thoughts. I always pictured what I wanted my husband to be; my dream man. He had to be tall, build, dark hair, athletic, successful, smart, loving, funny, ambitious, the list goes on.

I wasn't really able to find this guy. I mean, I work all day with a bunch of kids and then I stay after until their parents come and get them. Once I finally do get home I'm too tired to do anything besides eat and then go over to see Luke and Brooke with Nathan. Even on the weekends I was terribly exhausted. I never liked going clubbing or anything like that, so how was I supposed to find this guy?

I forced myself out of bed, having lounged around for about an hour. I walked out of my room and into our small kitchen where I found a half naked Nathan. I laughed. "Forget to get dressed, hotshot?" I asked, walking over to the fridge.

He looked over at me with a tired expression. "Look who's talking, hello kitty pjs!" he replied, his voice raspy.

I shrugged and grabbed the milk, closing the fridge. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, wanna hear about my dream?" he asked with a smirk, passing me a bowl and spoon.

"Yuck! No, thank you!" I replied and set them on the table. I poured my self some cocoa puffs and then used the milk before passing them to Nathan. "Just tell me I wasn't in it!"

"I can't tell you that! That would be considered lying and I don't lie to you!" he said, patting me on the head.

I groaned. "Great, that imaged is embedded in my head for life, thank you."

He laughed. "You've had me before, Hales, I'm not that bad!" he defended himself.

I tapped my chin. "Let me see, does the term pre ejaculator mean anything to you?" I joked.

He almost spit out his cereal. "I was a virgin, Hales! Besides, I thought we weren't going to bring that up again!"

I laughed. "Well, the first time I understood, but the second and third-"

"HALES!" he yelled.

I stood up. "-that must have been so embarrassing for you!" I ran away as he attempted to tackle me. He chased me all the way to Brooke and Lucas' apartment. "Don't make me say it here, Nate!"

He stopped short, the couch in between us, as well as our dear friends making out on it. "Do you guys do anything else?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Brooke sighed. "Don't you two have your own apartment? Couldn't you have called first?"

I laughed. "There's no point in calling! You'd ignore it and then I'd rush up here, scared that something happened to you!" I said, sitting on top of them. "Besides, interrupting you guys is way too much fun!"

They groaned and pushed me off of them. "Well, anyways, what are you two doing here?" Lucas asked, obviously pissed at the interruption.

I shrugged and gave Nathan a grin. "Why don't you tell them, Nate?"

He shook his head, his eyes big. "There's no reason! No reason at all!" he exclaimed and grabbed my arm. "We'll be going now, see you two later! Oh, and I promise to knock next time!"

He dragged me all the way back to our apartment. I was in hysterics the entire way. "Nathan, I can walk you know," I said when we finally made it back inside.

"I can't believe you almost told them, Hales! I mean, I don't even think they know we've had sex before!" he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Please! They are my best friends; of course they know I've slept with you! Brooke knows every person I've ever slept with!" I said, taking a seat next to him.

"So do Lucas and I," he replied.

I looked away. "Yeah, you do," I said. "Anyways, what were we talking about?"

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me everyone you've slept with! What kind of friendship is this? Haven't I told you every girl I've been with?" he asked, seemingly hurt.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right! That would take me years to remember and for you to relay to me! That's just painful on both our parts."

He shrugged. "Well, I want to know who you didn't tell me and Luke about!"

My phone began to ring and we both ran for it. I got to it first, but Nate fell on top of me as I answered it. "Oh my god, you need to lose weight!"

"Thanks a lot, Haley!"

"Not you, Peyt. I was talking to... never mind, what's up?"

Nathan didn't move from his place on top of me. I was lying on my stomach, desperately trying to breathe. "Well, do you and Brooke want to do something today? We're going to have to take Jenny with us, but I know you won't mind."

I smiled. "You know I love having little Jenny around! But do you mind if I come to talk with you alone? I have to ask for your advice on something," I explained.

"No, that's fine, Haley. Are you coming over now?"

I looked over my shoulder. Nathan wasn't going to budge. "I'll be over as soon as I can. I'm a little tied up at the moment. I'll see you soon!" I said and hung up. "Okay, Nate, fun time is over! Get off of me!"

"Nope, I don't feel like it," he replied. "Unless you have something you want to tell me."

"Just that I love you and you've always been my favorite!" I said, hoping he would move.

"That's very sweet, Haley, but that's something I already knew. How about you tell me who you've slept with?"

I sighed. "Because that's not your business, Nathan, why can't you just leave it be?"

"Fine, only if you tell me something you've never told Brooke before," he replied.

I thought about it. "Okay, remember that one time on vacation two years ago when Lucas and I were barely speaking, let alone looking at each other?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he walked into mine and Brooke's shower, expecting to see Brooke, but he got an eyeful of yours truly!"

"No way!" he replied, standing up. "That makes a lot of sense now! Brooke has no idea about that?"

I turned over and he helped me to stand. "Nope, she doesn't and I don't plan on ever telling her, so you can't!"

"Okay, okay, I won't!" he said, holding up his hands.

"You promise?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I promise, now go see Peyton."

I grinned up at him and then ran to my room to change. Once I was ready I waved goodbye and left.

Nathan's POV

I sighed as she left. I wanted it to be just me and Haley today. Well, truth be told, I always want it to be just me and Haley. Ever since we were kids I had a thing for her. The whole losing our virginity to each other thing was completely my idea. I'm sure she'd still be a virgin now if it wasn't for me!

See, Haley's a very lovable girl. I bet the time I knew I was in love with her was when I was 14 and my parents had this huge fight. They were threatening divorce. Lucas and I were really upset. I went to Haley, hoping she would help me. She listened to what I had to say and she understood how I felt.

I stayed over with her that night, but I didn't get any sleep. I was too busy concentrating on her hands as they ran through my hair and her voice as she tried to coax me into sleep. I fell in love with her and she's had my heart ever since.

I know what you're thinking. Why did you sleep with all those girls? Why didn't you just tell Haley how you felt? Well, it's not that simple with Hales. She's this perfect girl; my perfect girl. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way. I couldn't live in a world without Haley so I chose the world where she remained my best friend.

I turned on the TV. It was going to be a long and boring afternoon without her around.

Haley's POV

I made it to Peyton's in record time. Jake, her husband, was just leaving. "Hey, Jake!"

"Hey Haley, Peyt and Jenny are just watching some barney in the living room. Go right on in," he said and waved goodbye.

I walked inside. "Aunt Hawey!" I smiled and lifted the tiny 3 year old.

"Hey Jen! How's my favorite niece?" I asked, hugging her close.

"Good! We watch Barney!" she said, pulling me over to the couch.

I smiled at Peyton. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I could be better," I replied.

Jenny sat up by the TV, leaving me and Peyton to talk. "So what's up? You need my advice?"

I nodded. "Listen, you might think I'm stupid, but you've got to hear me out, okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay. I've been thinking about my life and how much I wanted to have already accomplished, but haven't. I wanted to be married by 23 and have my first child at 24 and that hasn't happened for me and I'm questioning if that will ever happen!"

She gave me a sad smile. "Sweetie, you'll find the right guy! Who knows, you might have already found him."

I sighed. "If you're talking about Nathan, don't. He's my best friend and that's all he'll ever be! I'm sick of Brooke trying to convince me we're meant to be and I don't want to hear it from you, too," I said.

She laughed. "I was only suggesting, I'm sorry, I'll stop! Listen, if all else fails and you can't find your perfect guy right now, you could still have a baby!" she said.

I perked up. "That's it!" I exclaimed and I stood.

She sighed. "Haley, I was joking! You can't seriously be considering it!"

I shook my head. "I knew it was right to come talk to you! I've got to go, but I'll call you later tonight, okay? Bye Jenny Benny!" I kissed her head and then ran outside to my car.

Nathan's POV

I had just finished my third game of NBA live when the door opened, revealing Haley. She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. "Whoa, where are we going, Hales?"

"I have something to tell you, Brooke and Luke and in order to do that, you need to come with me, okay?" she said, dragging me.

I laughed and stopped. "Okay, I can walk on my own, you know!" I joked.

She gave me a smile. "Sorry, I'm just really anxious and excited!" she exclaimed.

My heart melted. This girl could ask me for anything and it was hers. "Okay, let's hurry then," I replied and we rushed to their apartment.

Once inside we found them cuddled on the couch, watching some show. "Hey, guys," Brooke said, waving. "What's up?"

Haley pushed me, forcing me to sit on the couch. "What's going on, Haley?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," I added.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, so I went over to Peyton's to get her advice on some things that are going on in my life, or rather the lack of things in my life. See, I haven't had a boyfriend in god knows how long and that means I haven't had sex in a long time, making me extremely horny, but that's besides the point and-"

"Does this have a point?" I interrupted her rambling.

She glared at me. "Yes, it does. Now, as I was saying. You know what, here's the short version. I went over, saw Peyton, we talked and I decided I want to have a baby," she finished and we were all shocked. Well, I was at least. It remained silent. "Well, don't you guys have anything you want to say to me?"

Brooke and Lucas burst out in laughter. "That's a good one, Tutorgirl!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hales," Luke put in, "You really had me going there!"

I sighed; glad it was all a joke. She looked hurt. "Guys, I'm not joking around! I'm going to have a baby, whether you support it or not!" she said and ran out of the apartment.

"Oh, god!" Brooke said, slapping herself in the head. "I'll go talk to her."

I stopped her. "No, let me. I think you and Luke have done enough," I said, not meaning to sound mean, but it was the truth.

I walked to our apartment. The door was slightly cracked open. I closed it behind me and went to her room. I found her sobbing on her bed. She looked up and then back down. "What, did you come here to laugh at me, too?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I came to see what you were planning on doing, Hales," I said and sat down next to her. "How are you going to have a baby, Hales? You can't just go up and ask guys if they'll have sex with you to get pregnant."

She sat up, facing me. "I know that! I was going to start dating again; telling guys what I was in it for. Maybe even put an ad in the paper or something. I won't go to the sperm bank, if that's what you're thinking."

I brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Listen, Hales, if you really want to do this, then I'll support you," I said.

She smiled. "Really, Nate? You mean it?"

I nodded. "On one condition."

She nodded vigorously. "Anything!"

I took a deep breath. "I want to be the one to help you," I replied.

She looked confused. "You know someone that wants a baby?"

I sighed. "I was talking about me, Hales. I'll do it with you."

She grinned and hugged me. "You're the best best friend a girl could ever had," She said and kissed my cheek.

I pulled back. "You know I'd do anything for you, Hales. You're my best friend," I said and she nodded. I smirked at her. "Want to get started?"

She laughed and hit my playfully. "Shut up, Nate!" she said and then hugged me tightly.

_review please!_


	4. Telling Brooke and Lucas

_WOW! Lots of reviewers! Thanks to AngelLuva, a, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, 4ever23, JmQt831, saderia, Nathanlvr23, OTHFAN23V, mary-023, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naley for life, mlaker, prangel, jeytonbrucasnaley, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, jenniea, 21oth23luv21, SammiM, goober396, Erika, mistydm and that70slover for reviewing! Keep them coming, girlies!_

_**OH! AND those of you who read FINDING ME be on the look out tomorrow for the first chapter of the sequel! It's called The Pains and Pleasures of Becoming Mrs. Scott.**_

**Chapter Four**

Haley's POV

I pulled back from Nathan. The smile on my face was permanent now. "I really appreciate this, Nate. I promise it won't get weird between us. If anything, it will bring us closer."

He grinned. "A lot closer," he replied and I lightly hit him again.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" I exclaimed. "I know this is all about us having sex, but come on!"

He laughed. "Relax, Hales, I'm only kidding," he said. "But aren't you curious? I mean, we haven't had sex in 10 years. Don't you want to find out how much I've changed?"

I laughed. "I hope you've changed!" I said and he frowned.

"I wasn't that bad, Haley, and you know it!"

I just gave him a smile. "I'll always remember everything about that night," I said quietly. "You made it special for me, Nate. I got what most girls don't get to have."

He looked at me confused. "What did I give you that most girls don't get to have?"

"I got to have my first time with someone I truly cared about. Most girls just have sex with some random guy just to get it over with. Even though we weren't together you made it special for me," I explained.

He grinned. "You did that for me, too, Hales. We taught each other a lot that night!"

I laughed. "We taught each other? Don't you remember what you told me that night? I was so scared and I didn't know what to do and you said to just lay there and look cute! I'm sure I didn't do much teaching."

He shook his head. "Trust me, Haley, you did your part," he replied and then stood. "Why don't we go back to see Luke and Brooke? I'm sure they want to apologize for overreacting."

I nodded. "Okay, but if they flip out about you helping me, I'm leaving again," I said and he agreed.

We walked up together, hand in hand. I was quite nervous about telling them. What if I get their hopes up for a relationship between Nathan and me? Don't they understand that we're just friends? That's all he wants to be!

"You okay, Hales?" I didn't realize that we had stopped right in front of their door. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready?" I nodded again and we walked inside.

Brooke stood and walked over to me. "Haley, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel stupid! I really thought you were joking, but now I know you weren't! If that's what you want to do, I'll support you, Haley, you know that!" She had me in a big bear hug.

I pulled back. "Thanks, Brookie. I really appreciate that," I replied.

Luke came over next and hugged me. "Hales, I don't know if I like this, but I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. Follow your heart, Hales. If it tells you to have a kid, then have a kid. Brooke, Nate and I are behind you 100," he said and pulled back.

I gave him a slight smile. "Actually, that's what Nate and I came up here to tell you guys," I said, reaching for Nathan's hand.

He instantly grabbed it, squeezing it. "What's up, guys?" Brooke asked, eyebrows raised.

I took a deep breath. "Nathan's agreed to help me," I said and was met with silence again. "We're going to have a baby together."

Brooke squealed. "Are you guys…?"

I shook my head. "Brooke, we're not together! Friends can have babies together! There's nothing wrong with that!" I exclaimed.

Lucas looked shocked still. "Luke? Say something, man," Nathan said.

"Congratulations, guys. I'm happy for you," Luke said, snapping out of his reverie. The pair hugged us and then we all sat down.

The door opened revealing Peyton and Jenny. "Here you are, Haley! I've been calling your phone for hours!" she sighed and set Jenny down.

"Auntie Hawey!" she squealed and ran to me.

I smiled and picked her up. "Hey baby girl! How're you, cutie?"

"Haley, I didn't mean to put that idea in your head! I was only kidding," Peyton said, sitting down.

"Hey Peyton, how are you? I'm great! Nice to see you, too," Brooke said.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Brooke, do you know her idea yet?" she asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yes, but it only gets better, Peyt. Nathan and Haley are going to have a baby together."

Peyton's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she asked and we both nodded. "Never mind, I take it back. I'm so glad I got this idea into your head!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, this is fun and all, but I'm gonna go back to our apartment," I said, heading for the door. I gave Jenny to Peyton as I passed her.

"Nate, why don't you go with her? You two can get started on the baby!" Brooke suggested and Peyton laughed.

I walked out the door before I could hear his reply. I guess I was with mixed emotions. I mean, Nathan and I were going to have a stronger bond now. We were having a child together. Nothing gets stronger than that. I'm excited and all, but I'm scared, too. What if Nate decides at some point that he doesn't want to do this anymore? What do I do then?

I walked into the apartment and then laid on the couch. I closed my eyes. Why did everything have to be complicated? I mean, what happens if this completely destroys our friendship? Sure, sex didn't ruin us the first time, but what if it's different now that we're older? What if one of us falls for the other and it just ends in heartache? Is that fair to bring a child into that?

"Hales? Are you okay?"

I didn't look up at him. "I'm fine, Nathan, don't worry about me."

He lifted my head and sat, bringing my head back down on his lap. He brushed his fingers through my hair. "I know you better than I know myself, Haley; just tell me what's going on."

I sighed and opened my eyes, seeking out his. "Are we doing the right thing, Nate? Am I just being selfish and about to ruin the best friendship of my life for a baby?"

He shook his head. "You aren't being selfish! I want to have a baby, too, Hales. Believe it or not."

I sat up and faced him. "I thought you'd never want kids!"

He shook his head. "I want to have kids. Lets face it, I'm going to make some nice looking babies," he said and I laughed. "But you know what?"

I grinned. "What?"

He reached over and tucked a hair behind my ear. "We're going to make a beautiful baby together," he whispered and I melted.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly. It wasn't meant to start anything; just to thank him. I don't know if he started it or me, but we began to make out. I hadn't had a kiss like that in so long. Let's face it, I'm only human and I have needs too.

I straddled his waist, needing to be closer. His hands immediately went under my shirt, helping me to take it off. His shirt quickly followed and our lips met again. I felt myself be lifted up. Nathan started walking towards his bedroom. I moved my lips to his neck and heard him moan.

He practically threw me on the bed. He went to lock the door, just incase, but quickly made his way back over to me. I couldn't help but think about the damper this could potentially have on our friendship. At the moment, I honestly couldn't care. I hadn't been with a man in so long I didn't care as long as I got to feel him. As long as I got this.

All the clothes were shed. I felt more nervous now. It had been 10 years; 10 long years since I had seen him naked. 10 years since I lost my virginity to him. "Hales, are you sure about this?" he whispered, his voice husky.

I smiled up at him. "How else are we supposed to have a baby?" I asked. He gave me a smile as well and he entered me.

Let's just say he was better than he was before. We did it 3 more times… just to make sure…

_review please!_


	5. Haley Runs Off

_thanks to AngelLuva, NiCkElBaCk LuVs Me23, XxCrazy4CassidyCasablancasxX, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, 4ever23, mistydm, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, prettygirl33, naleyluv, jeytonbruscanaley, Lorilozz, naley for life, mary-023, naleysocute, naleyforevernalways23 for reviewing! Lots of love, girlies!_

**Chapter Five**

I woke up a few hours later to find no Nathan. I sighed and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 pm. I stood up and put my clothes back on. I went out into the living room where I saw Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, watching some basketball game.

They all looked over at me and smiled before turning back to the TV. "Hey, guys, nice to see you, too," I muttered and went into the kitchen. I grabbed myself a water bottle and went back out into the living room. "Are the girls up in your apartment, Luke?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Hales, go on up," he replied, waving me away.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye boys!"

"Yeah, bye," they replied and I left. I shook my head. They sure were locked in on that game. Nathan didn't even say anything about earlier! I knew that it was just about helping me! He's only being a good best friend and helping me get the baby I want.

I entered the apartment and Jenny ran up to me. "Auntie Hawey! Auntie Hawey!" she yelled, clinging to my leg.

I smiled and picked up the little girl. "Hey, Jenny Benny, how are you, sweetie?" I asked.

She giggled. "Ise good! Down, Auntie Hawey!" she said and I set her down. She ran around the apartment and I sat on the couch with Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey, guys," I said with a sigh.

They grinned at me. "So, what were you up to earlier? You and Nate weren't answering the phone!" Brooke said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, I'm gonna go. See you guys later," I said and walked out of the apartment. I ran down the stairs, all the way to the bottom floor and walked outside. I'm sick of everyone saying that Nathan and I need to be together. I just want them to realize how good we are as just friends! They keep pushing and they keep teasing and I can't take it anymore!

I sat down on a bench overlooking the rivercourt. Many one-on-one games between me and Nathan were played here. Back when everyone knew we were just friends. Back when nobody pushed our relationship for more. Back when things were simple.

I stood up and moved to the middle of the court and lay down. I closed my eyes and began to think about what life will be like with a child. Not just my child, but mine and Nathan's child together. Whether it was a boy or girl, it would be athletic, smart, and confident. I want him or her to have Nathan's beautiful eyes, dark hair and height. From me I hope they get my intelligence and smile. I hope he or she follows their dreams. I hope they can tell me and Nathan things. I hope they never resent the fact that they were born to parents that aren't married or even together. I hope that when he or she grows up, they understand.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked the long way back to our apartment building. I went to my apartment and went inside. I found everyone in there; Brooke was pacing and crying, Peyton held Jenny for dear life, Jake had his arms around his wife and daughter, Lucas tried to calm Brooke down and Nathan was on the phone. They all looked at me and Nathan spoke into the phone, "Nevermind, she's here and she's safe. Thanks anyways," and then hung up.

"Thank god you're okay!" Brooke said and hugged me. Then she pulled back and glared. "Where the hell have you been?"

I laughed at her. "I've been gone for what, an hour?" I asked and then looked at the clock. It was 10:30. I had been gone for 4 hours. "Wow, okay, it really didn't seem like I had been gone that long. I'm sorry if I worried you," I said and then moved to walk around her.

She stepped in front of me again. "Where are you going now? Running off again?"

I sighed. "You know what, Brooke, I'm 25 years old. I can take care of my self! Stop acting like I'm your responsibility! Just leave me alone!" I yelled and went into my room. I laid on my bed, thankful they weren't in here. There was a knock at my door. "Go away!"

It opened revealing Peyton. "Hey," she said softly.

I looked away from her. "You know, I said go away, not come on in, but why should anything I say stop any of you? None of you can respect anything I have to say!"

She sat on the bed. "Just listen to what I have to say, Haley, and then I'll leave you alone, okay?" she asked. I motioned for her to continue. "We were worried about you, Haley! You just ran off! You didn't bring your phone and anything could've happened to you! You could've gotten hurt, so we're sorry for worrying about you! That's all I have to say, Haley, so you should go apologize to Brooke and-"

"I should apologize?" I asked, sitting up. "This is all her fault in the first place! If she didn't push me to leave I would've never worried any of you!" I yelled.

She held up her hands. "What did she do to you, Haley? She teased you? Grow up!"

I sighed. "No, you know what, you two need to get over your fantasy of Nathan and I being together because we're only friends! That's all we're ever going to be! You guys need to stop pushing it, stop teasing me about sleeping with Nathan, and start worrying about your own lives!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She brought me into a hug and I began to sob. "Haley, what has gotten into you? You never used to make a big deal about any of this!"

I pulled back and wiped my face. "I just don't like it anymore! You guys need to respect my feelings. I love you and Brooke, but I don't like when you guys bug me about anything to do with Nathan," I explained.

There was a knock and we looked up to see a sad Brooke. "I'm so sorry, Tutorgirl. I never meant to make you upset," she said and sat next to me. "I love you, girlie, and if you want me to stop, I will, okay?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I just don't like being teased anymore. It's really messing with my feelings," I said.

We pulled back. "I promise to respect your feelings and not tease you about Nathan anymore. If you guys choose to be something more then you'll do it on your own."

I looked at Peyton and she nodded. "Me too, Haley, I promise."

We all hugged and stood up, going back out into the living room. Nathan immediately pulled me into a hug. "When they said you ran off, I got so worried, Hales," he whispered. "When you didn't come home after 2 hours, I got really worried. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I sighed and pulled him closer. "I promise I won't," I replied and backed away.

Brooke smiled at everyone. "Okay, now that that's over, lets go home, Broody," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him out.

Peyton nodded. "Come on, baby girl. It's way past your bed time," she said, picking up the half asleep girl. "Let's go, Jake."

He nodded. "Bye Nate, Hales."

I walked over, closed the door behind them and locked it. I turned back to Nathan who was smiling. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied and sat on the couch.

"What's going on, Hales?" he asked sitting next to me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm fine, Nathan, I promise," I replied.

He nodded. "Okay, I believe you," he said, sarcastically. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure I could think of something!" I replied and kissed him lightly. I stood up and walked to my room. I got to my door and turned to see him still sitting on the couch. "Are you coming or what?" I asked.

He looked over at me and grinned. He ran over and pushed me into the room, closing the door.

_review please!_


	6. A Night Out With Nathan Part 1

_WOW! Lots of reviews again! hehe Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, JmQt831, a, Alexa, naleyluv, naleyforevernalways23, Nathanlvr, kutebloo, mary-023, jeytonbrucasnaley, XxCrazy4CassidyCasablancasxX, 4ever23, AngelLuva, goober396, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, TinyDancer7, Lorilozz, mistydm, the Snuffaluffigus, 21oth23luva21, and JPNeverlosetheButterflies for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Six**

It has been 3 weeks since Nathan and I started sleeping together. I didn't really feel any different. Nathan and I are together almost every single night, but nothing's happening!

I sighed and filled up a mug with some coffee. It's Monday morning and I had to go to school. "Mind pouring me some?"

I turned to face Nathan and smiled, handing him my cup. "Good morning," I said.

He kissed my cheek and then sat down. "Good morning. So, feeling any different this morning?"

I shook my head and then poured myself some coffee. "No, no different," I replied. I sat down beside him with a frown. "What if I'm just not supposed to have babies? What if I'm destined to have kids?"

He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's going to happen, Haley, don't worry!" he comforted, then added, "I don't care how long it takes us! I'll stay up all night-"

I laughed. "Nathan-"

"I will call in sick to work-"

"Nathan-"

"I will not leave this apartment until you are pregnant!"

"Nate!" I exclaimed, laughing. "I get the point! I'm just sad that I'm not pregnant already," I admitted.

He kissed my forehead. "Hales, couples will try for months and months to get pregnant. You just have to keep faith that it'll happen okay?"

I nodded. "You're right," I said. I stood up. "Well, I gotta go to work. I'll see you when I get home?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we have more work to do," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

I playfully swatted at him. "Shut up!" I said and then left.

--------

"Okay, kids, everyone gather in a circle, okay?" I said, smiling at my students. So, they weren't really my students. This was pre-kindergarten; I had 3 and 4 year olds running around. "Kelsey, come on sweetie." I took the girl's hand and led her to a spot in the circle. "Okay, so I'm going to read a story. By the time it's over your mommies and daddies will be here to pick you up."

"Miss Hawey?"

I looked over to see Brian. He was one of the older children. "Yes, Brian?"

"Will you read da tree little pigs? Dats my favorite story!"

I smiled at him. "Of course I can," I replied. "How does that sound to everyone else?" I asked and they all cheered. I laughed. "Okay, here it is. The Three Little Pigs," I started.

About 20 minutes, a few different voices, and many different facial expressions later, the story was over. I smiled as I looked at my kids. Some were falling asleep, some were getting anxious to leave, while others sat still, content in the moment. I looked at the clock and stood up. "Okay, kids, it's time to go. First, I need all of you to clean your areas!" I said.

They stood up and went to their table, cleaning up the crayons, markers and papers that were scattered everywhere. In about 10 minutes it looked a little bit cleaner and parents were starting to enter the room. Some stopped to talk to me about how their child was developing, while others just waved as they took their child. Soon enough it was just me and my new teacher's assistant, Bevin. She was 23 years old and she aspired to be a kindergarten teacher. "Well, Bev, that's all for today. How do you like it here so far?"

She smiled at me. "I love it, really! All the kids are really sweet. I can't wait until I can become a kindergarten teacher," she said.

I gave her a smile. "Just a year away, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, nobody has an opening until next fall. Who knows, maybe I'll have some of your kids next year!"

"Maybe," I replied. "Well, I'm just going to clean up a little more before getting out of here."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll help you," she said.

My cell phone rang and I grabbed it. "Yes Nathan?" I said with a smile.

He laughed. "We're going out to dinner tonight," he stated.

"Oh really?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I don't get any say in this?"

"You don't want to go out to dinner with me?" he countered.

I laughed. "That depends."

"On…?" he pushed.

"Are you paying?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, I am. Now do you want to go out to dinner?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do! Where are you taking me?" I asked, taking a seat. The entire time I'm on the phone, Bevin is grinning at me. I just brushed it off.

I could hear the grin in his voice. "You'll just have to wait and see," He replied. "I'll see you in a little bit, Hales."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll be home in about 20 minutes. Bye."

"Bye, Hales."

I put my phone back in my purse and cleaned quicker. Bevin laughed. I looked up at her. "What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head. "Boyfriend?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, my best friend, Nathan," I replied.

"Could've fooled me! It sounded like you were talking to a boyfriend."

I shrugged. "All my friends say we should be dating, but we're only friends! That's how it's going to be."

She held her up her hands. "I was just saying! I didn't mean to make you upset."

I sighed. "No, you didn't. See, Nathan and I have a weird relationship right now," I started and then paused.

She motioned for me to continue. "How so?"

"Well, I really want to have a baby. I mean, I always wanted to get married when I was 22 and then have kids starting at 23, but I'm 25 and husbandless and childless." She nodded. "So, I told him I wanted to have a baby and he agreed to help me."

She grinned. "So, you're sleeping with him?"

I laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Are you developing feelings for him or something?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I've always loved Nathan, but nothing more than as a best friend. He's been there for me through everything. He's the one constant in my life." She smiled and I groaned. "Please don't say we need to be together! I'm sick of hearing that! Nathan loves me as a best friend as I do him. That's all we'll ever be."

She nodded. "Okay, I won't," She replied. I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Well, we're all cleaned up. I'm heading out of here."

I nodded. "See you tomorrow," I said and she left. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I turned off the lights and headed towards my car. It took 7 minutes to get home. I walked up the stairs and then into my apartment. "Nate? I'm home!"

He came out of his bedroom, wearing a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. I raised my eyebrows. "Do you like what you see, Haley James?" he asked.

I laughed and hugged him. "Lookin' good, Scott! Got a hot date tonight?" I asked.

He shoved me playfully. "Go get ready! We have reservations for 5!"

I looked at my phone for the time. It was 4:30. "Okay, what do I have to wear?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm in jeans, Hales, so nothing too fancy," he replied.

I sighed and went into my room. He wasn't any help! I looked for a nice dress. I found a burgundy halter dress and slipped it on. I did my makeup and hair quickly before walking out of my room. "Okay, let's go!" I said, catching his attention.

He looked up at me from his spot on the couch. "You look amazing, Hales," he said and stood. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's go!"

_review please!_


	7. A Night Out With Nathan Part 2

_thanks to mistydm, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naleyluv, Nathanlvr, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mary-023, 21oth23luva21, prettygirl33, emmalee05, 4ever23, naley for life, chelle2911, jeytonbrucasnaley, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, naleyforevernalways23, Maisy247, Erika, and Alexa!_

**Chapter Seven**

We arrived at the restaurant and I was in awe. I mean, it was the most expensive restaurant in all of tree hill! "Nate," I started.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Hales, if you're worried about it being expensive, you must have forgotten I'm a lawyer."

I smiled up at him. "Well in that case, I'm getting the most expensive thing on the menu," I replied.

He grinned back. "I hope you do!" he returned and held the door open for me. We walked up to the hostess.

She smiled suggestively at Nathan. "Hello, can I help you?"

He gave her a smile. "Yes, reservation for 2 under Nathan Scott," he said.

She looked on her list and then got 2 menus. "Yes, right this way, Mr. Scott. Your waiter should be here shortly." She winked at Nathan before walking off.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Could she be any more obvious?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, she was practically drooling all over you," I commented. I looked away from him and in my menu. "So, what are you getting."

He didn't say anything. I looked at him and he scooted next to me. "Are you jealous, Hales?" he asked, grinning.

I shook my head, laughing. "No, not at all," I replied.

He kissed my cheek. "You're cute when you're jealous," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, maybe just a little jealous, but I have every right to be!" I defended.

He crossed his arms. "And why is that?"

I mimicked his actions. "You're out with me, that's why! I mean, to everyone else we might seem like we're on a date! She was raping you with her eyes and she knew I was here. That's just rude!" I said. He smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, you're cute when you're jealous!"

I hit him lightly and groaned. "Leave me alone!" I whined.

He smiled. "I'm just kidding, Hales. I promise I'm done now."

I nodded. "Good. Now, what are you having?" I asked.

He opened his menu. "I don't know, I was thinking some prime rib. What about you?"

I smiled at him. "Don't you ever order anything else?" I laughed.

"Hey, prime rib is good! I can't help it if it's the best food ever!" he defended.

I shook my head. "See, that's where you are wrong, my dear friend."

"Oh, really?" he replied. I nodded. "And macaroni and cheese is the best?"

I nodded. "Food of the gods!"

He shook his head. "Well, I don't believe they have that here so you better think of something else."

Just then our waiter walked up. He was really cute, had a cocky smile like he knew every girl was looking at him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I smiled at this. "Hello, my name is Cooper and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

I looked at Nathan who was frowning. "I'll just have a water, please," I said.

"I'll have-"

"Oh, come on! We've got all sorts of different wines, why don't you check out our wine list and pick out one?"

Nathan sighed. "Listen, man, she wants water," he said.

Cooper took his eyes off of me and smirked at Nathan. "Okay, fine. Water it is. And for you, _sir_?"

"I'll have a corona," Nathan said.

Cooper nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back," he said and walked off.

I laughed as soon as he was out of sight. "What?" Nathan snapped.

I covered my mouth to try and stop the laughter, but couldn't contain it. I managed to calm down a little bit and he motioned for me to speak. I shrugged. "He was cute," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "He was an ass, Haley," he replied.

I smiled. "Now who's jealous?" I asked and Nathan shook his head. I sighed. "Listen, Nate, this whole idea of the expensive restaurant was really sweet, but-"

He held up his hand. "Say no more. Let's get out of here before that guy comes back to force wine down your throat," he said, standing up. He held out his hand and helped me out of my chair.

"Have a good night," the hostess said before looking up.

I smirked at her, putting my arm around Nathan's waist. I kissed him lightly and then winked at her. "Oh don't worry, sweetie," I started. "We will." We walked out laughing. "Oh, god, did you see the look on her face?"

He smiled. "She definitely was shocked," he shook his head. "So, where do you want to go now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just start driving somewhere and see where it takes us?"

He nodded. "Okay, sounds good," he replied opening my door for me.

I grinned. "Thank you, sir," I said.

He laughed. "You're welcome, my lady," he replied and shut the door.

He quickly got inside and we drove off. "To be honest, I wonder what Brooke and Luke are doing," I said.

"They're probably having sex," he replied.

I burst out in laughter. "You know, you're probably right! Did they know you were taking me out?" He nodded. "Yep, they're having sex."

He smiled. "Why don't we go to that club you like going to so much? The one you, Brooke and Peyton frequent?"

"You mean Tric?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one!"

I smiled. "I haven't been there since we were still in college! Yeah, let's go!"

We danced, laughed and had a good time. It had been a long time since we had actually done something together, just the two of us. Well, besides sex, but that doesn't really count.

We left around 12:30. I didn't do any drinking, but Nathan was a little buzzed. "Nate, I had so much fun tonight!" I said.

He nodded. "Me too, Hales. We never do anything just the two of us anymore."

We walked upstairs. I had to help Nathan a little. "Hey, why don't we go drop in on Brooke and Lucas? See what they're up to?"

He laughed. "Sounds good, but don't get mad at me when we walk in on them naked!"

I laughed. "I'll close my eyes!"

We quickly made our way to their apartment, walking right in. Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, Brookie," Nathan said.

I plopped down next to her. "Where's your hubby?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "In the kitchen," she replied. Nathan stood and went to find Luke. "So?"

I shrugged. "So?"

She laughed. "How was your **_date_** with Nate?"

I sighed. "It wasn't a date, Brooke. We just wanted to do something together as friends!" I said.

She held up her hands. "Sorry! You're right, it's not my place!" she replied and I nodded. "What did you two do, anyways?"

I smiled. "Well, we…" I explained the entire night to her. She was grinning the whole time, but didn't say anything.

"Sounds like you had fun tonight, girlie!" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did," I replied.

_review please!_


	8. Telling Him I'm Pregnant

_Thanks to naleyforevernalways23, Nathanlvr23, mistydm, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, jeytonbrucasnaley, JmQt831, naleyluv, naley for life, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mary-023, chelle2911, goober396, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, AngelLuva, Maisy247, Nathanlvr, 4ever23, 21oth23luva21, and Sparkliing for reviewing!_

**Chapter Eight**

It's been 3 months since Nathan and I went on that so called 'date'. I just don't understand why people don't get that we're just friends! Nathan makes it clear to me that we're only friends. We've been acting the same way around each other that we always have since middle school. I just don't get why they won't let it go!

I sighed. I have a lot on my mind. I'm currently walking through the toy store, debating what I should get Jenny for her birthday. It's her 4th birthday and it needs to be something special. I just have too much on my mind right now to be doing this.

I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it turned out positive. I tried so hard to tell Nathan, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, if I tell him does that mean we stop… benefiting? Well, that's what it will be considered then if I don't tell him… I'm just so confused! A part of me wants to keep it going so we can keep having sex, but the other part just wants me to confess because he deserves to know.

I have been standing in the same spot for the past 20 minutes; staring at the different Barbie's and baby dolls, not even thinking about them; only about my situation with Nathan. Putting myself in Brooke and Peyton's positions I can understand the convenience they are talking about with Nathan. I mean, Nathan's always going to be there for me, so why not make him more than that? I also understand when they say he's an attractive person. I mean, hell yes he is hot and hell yes he is sexy. If I were any other girl, maybe I would go for Nathan… but I'm not. I'm his best friend and that's all I'm ever going to be to him.

My thoughts were rattled by the ringing of my cell phone. I smiled as it read 'Nathan'. I sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hales, did you pick something out yet? I kinda want to get out of here. The little kids are creeping me out," he said.

I laughed. "And you want to have a child with me why..?" I asked.

I heard him laugh as well. "You don't see these kids, Hales. They are going crazy over these new Harry Potter toys or something," he mumbled. "Haley, they are attacking me! Hurry! Meet me at the front!" he yelled and then hung up.

I smiled and hung up as well. I sighed and went towards the front where I found a panicky Nathan. I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" I jokingly asked.

He nodded. "Just get me out of here, Hales!" he replied.

I laughed and led him out the door. "They are just kids, Nathan. They can't hurt you, trust me."

He shook his head. "No, they can! They are vicious, Hales. One little girl kicked me!" he pouted.

I laughed and pushed him towards his car. "Let's just go home. What did you get her, anyways?" I asked, sitting down.

"I was actually hoping to write my name on the card for whatever you got her," he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I smiled. "Well, that would work, but I didn't get anything for her yet," I explained.

He sighed. "What can we get her?" he asked himself out loud.

I started to think really hard. Her party was in a few hours. I'm sure Brooke will call me early to help decorate. Then I thought about the necklace that I had bought when she was born. I planned on giving it to her when she turned 5, like my favorite aunt gave me mine when I was 5. "You know what we could give her?" I asked aloud.

"What?"

"The necklace I bought when she was born," I said shortly.

He was silent for a moment. "Aren't you waiting for next year?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why not give it to her this year? I mean, just cause I got mine when I was 5 doesn't mean she should have to wait a whole year!" I reasoned.

He sighed. "You give her that this year and what do I get her?" he asked. "Because I'm not putting my name on that. That is all yours."

I smiled. "Nathan, it's gonna be from both of us."

He shook his head. "No, it's not! It was something you planned since the day she was born and I'm not taking that special moment away from you!" he argued. "I'll just go back to the store and get her a new doll."

I placed my hand on his arm. "We don't have time, Nate," I said. "Just share this gift with me, okay?"

He shook his head, taking my hand in his. "No, Hales, and that's the end of that. I'm gonna turn back and get it, okay? I'll be in there for 5 minutes, I promise."

---------

A few hours later it was time to party! Okay, so there was just us adults and Jenny, but she was definitely loving all the attention. "I think I know someone who deserves to open some presents!" Brooke exclaimed.

Jenny clapped her hands. "Yay! Presents for me!" she yelled.

I smiled. "Brooke, why don't you go first?" I suggested.

Brooke grinned. "You're going to love it, Jen!" she said and handed her the perfectly wrapped present. Jenny tore the paper and found a new hair brush along with all sorts of makeup. "Auntie Brooke decided to get you ready early! I'll show you how to use all of them and-"

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, laughing. "I don't think Jake approves of this gift."

Jake was shaking his head. "My daughter isn't going to be wearing makeup to preschool!"

I laughed. "I think it's a very… nice gift, Brookie," I said.

Brooke just smirked. "Nothing wrong with getting her ready early! Oh, I have another present for you!" she said and pulled a shirt out from behind her back that had a picture of Brooke with 'my favorite aunt' written on it. "Do you love it?"

I laughed. Jenny just nodded. "What's its say?" she asked. Brooke told her and Jenny giggled.

I just shook my head. "Always trying to beat me, huh Brookie?" I joked. "Luke, why don't you go next?"

He nodded and presented his gift to Jenny. He got her new shoes. Nathan presented his doll to her and she wouldn't set it down. Peyton and Jake had already let her open the gifts from them so it was just me left. "You turn auntie Hawey?"

I smiled at the little girl and nodded. I opened my arms. "Come sit with me, pretty girl. My gift has explaining to it," I said and she walked over and climbed onto my lap. I took a deep breath. "On the day you were born I remember holding you in my arms. I was so happy for your mommy and daddy and I could tell that they were already wrapped around your tiny little fingers! I mean one look at your daddy and I knew he would get you anything you wanted! I wanted to get you something special for you that day, so I thought of something my aunt did for me. When I was turning 5 she gave me a necklace that she bought on the day I was born. I was planning on giving it to you next year, but I wanted to give it to you now," I finished and handed her the box.

Inside was a locket. There was a picture of her on the day she was born on one side and a picture of me holding her in my arms on the other. "Tank you, auntie!" she said and hugged me close.

I smiled. "I'm so happy you like it! Here, let me put it on you!" I said and turned her around. "Peyt, I have different chains for when she gets older," I said, looking at Peyton who nodded.

Jenny hopped down and began playing with her new doll. "I'll go get the cake ready," Peyton said and Jake followed her.

I watched Jenny playing, desperately wanting to have a child to do the same. "Haley, that is an amazing gift," Jake said coming back inside the living room. "How could you afford that, though? I mean, I know the salary you make and you shouldn't be spending that much on a necklace for my daughter!"

I smiled at him. "I bought it 4 years ago, Jake, with the hopes of giving it to her on her 5th birthday. I've been paying in small amounts, don't worry so much!" I said.

He sighed. "I never knew you bought that," he said.

"Everyone else did. I figured Peyton would tell you," I replied.

He shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter. I was too wrapped up in her that day to notice anyways," he said softly.

"Jenny! Time for cake!" Peyton yelled from the kitchen. We all stood and followed her into get cake. We sang 'happy birthday' and then I helped Peyton dish out the ice cream and cake.

Everyone was eating while I cleaned the mess we had made cutting and serving. Peyton came up next to me smiling. I returned it and went back to cleaning. "When are you going to tell him, Haley?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Tell who what?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "I know, Haley. I've been in your situation before. Now, tell me why you aren't telling him!" she whispered harshly.

I sighed. "I'm scared," I whispered back. "I mean, I know this is what I wanted all along, but what if he wants to… stop… having sex with me?" She grinned. I shook my head. "I'm not in love with him, Peyton; I'm just enjoying having sex! I haven't had sex in-"

"A long time, yeah I know. Listen, just tell him. I'm sure he'll want to keep sleeping with you, Hales. Besides, you'll be so horny you'll make him have sex with you," she joked.

I smiled. "You're right, Peyt. I'll tell him tonight when we get home," I said.

She shook her head. "Why don't you just tell him now? That way everyone will know!"

I sighed. "Maybe I will," I replied and we went to sit and eat our cake. I sat by Nathan who grinned up at me as I sat. I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" he replied in a whisper.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I said very softly.

I heard him take in a sharp breath. "Really? That's great, Hales!" he said loudly and pulled me into a hug. I held him close, glad he was taking it so well. Not that I expected him not to! That's why we were sleeping together, right? He began whispering again. "So, I guess you want to stop sleeping together now?"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, shaking my head. "I didn't say that." He looked really confused. "Nate, do you know how horny pregnant girls get?" I asked and he grinned.

"I guess we'll be doing this for nine more months?" he replied.

I smiled and nodded then turned to everyone who were quiet. "Hey guys!" I said jokingly. "Well, I guess I'll just say it. I'm pregnant!"

_review please!_


	9. A Walk In The Park

_Okay, everyone, here's the next chapter! It jumps forward to when their daughter is 3 yrs. old. and to answer Maisy's question, yes Peyton is Jenny's biological mother._

_Thanks to all that reviewed: OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, goober396, jeytonbrucasnaley, mistydm, Sparkliing, Maisy, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr, sugary sweet, mary-023, raiders, 4ever23, emmalee05, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, chelle2911, TutorWifeScott, InspiredbySong, AngelLuva, JamesLover23, that70slover, naleyluv, TinyDancer7, naleyforevernalways23, 21oth23luva21, naley for life, and ash! Thats the most reviews I've ever had for just one chapter! LOVE YOU GIRLS!_

**Chapter Nine**

"Megan Emily! Where are you?" I looked around the living room with a grin. "I know you're in here!" I heard a little giggle and ran towards the curtains where I found my 3 year old angel. "I got you!"

"You found me mama!" she giggled. She pulled me down to her level. "You go hide. I find you now, kay?"

I laughed. "Okay, but no cheating this time!" I said and waited for her to cover her eyes. I went into my bedroom and hid behind the door.

"Mama? Where ah you?" she called out. I smiled, but kept my mouth shut. "Mama!" She ran into my room and went to open the closet. "Where ah you?" she turned towards the door and saw me. "I got you!"

I laughed and picked her up, kissing her soundly. "You sure did, peanut! Are you getting hungry? Mommy's gonna make some macaroni for us."

She nodded vigorously. "Yay, yay! Kin I watch Dora when you cookin'?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go put in your tape!" I said and took her into the living room. I set her on the couch and made sure she was all settled before starting the tape. I looked back at her and she was already too focused on Dora to notice me.

I walked into the kitchen, thoughts of the past three years running through my brain. Megan was born on August 4th, 2006. She was my miracle baby. Nathan and I were really happy when she finally came. I didn't even mind that I didn't get sleep anymore. I mean, all I cared about was my baby.

For the past three years it's been all about Megan. Nathan and I are still the best of friends, but we sort of stopped 'benefiting' when she was born. It wasn't that either one just said we were done; we sort of just switched our focus to Megan.

Brooke and Lucas are pregnant with their first child. Brooke just told me a month ago. I'm super excited to be an auntie again! Speaking of, Jenny is 7 now. She loves 2nd grade and she's extremely smart. I say she totally gets it from me!

Peyton and Jake have been talking about having another child. Jenny's been apprehensive about it, though, because of all the attention Megan has taken from her already. She's worried that she will be forgotten about when she has a new brother or sister. They aren't sure if they're gonna try yet, but I'm hoping they do. They're doing such a great job with Jenny and I think they would do a great job with another child.

I smiled. Life had been really good to me. When Megan was born I decided to stay at home with her until I thought she was old enough. I missed working at the school, but Bevin took over for me and has been doing a fabulous job in my absence.

"Megan! Lunch is ready!" I called. I heard her scramble in and jump into her seat. "You hungry, Meggie?"

"Yes, mommy!" she replied. I brought her a bowl and her fork.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

She tapped her chin making me smile. "I would like apple juice!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and poured some in her sippy cup. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head and continued to stuff the macaroni in her mouth. I made myself a bowl and sat down with her. This was a daily thing for us. I'd make lunch while she watched the same tape of Dora. We'd eat together and wait for Brooke to call so we could all go to the park.

Speaking of… My phone started ringing, signally Brooke. "Hey, girlie!" I said.

"Hey! How's my niece doing?" she replied.

"She's good. Are you ready to go to the park?"

"Almost… why don't you two come to my apartment? I have something I want Megan to do."

I was confused, but didn't question it. "Okay, if that's what you want. We're eating but we'll be there in a half hour?"

"Okay, sounds good. Oh, and Haley? Do you mind bringing me up some mac'n'cheese? I can practically smell it from here!"

I laughed. "Okay, I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" she said and we hung up.

I stood up and washed my bowl. I looked back at Megan who was still eating. She bobbed her head as she ate and hummed a little tune. I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Mommy's gonna get changed, okay? Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

She merely nodded and I went into my bedroom. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and walked back out with shoes in my hands. "Megan, are you done eating?" She nodded and lifted her arms. I set my shoes down and picked her up. "Let's get you dressed, okay?"

She smiled. "O-tay!" she exclaimed. I set her down and she ran as quickly as she could to get to her room. I came in a few seconds after to find her throwing clothes out of her dresser.

"Megan! Don't do that! Here, let mommy pick something out, okay?" I asked and she went to sit on her bed. I grabbed her favorite overalls and a t-shirt from Brooke; the same one she gave Jenny years ago. "Your aunt Brooke will be happy if you wear this one!" I said.

She giggled as I put it on her. Finally she was dressed and shoes on. I put my own shoes on and packed up some macaroni for Brooke. "Okay, peanut, let's get going!" I said. I picked her up and made sure I had everything before leaving.

I walked into Brooke's apartment. She quickly hid something behind her back. "Hey, girls! How are you, Meggie May?" she asked, using her special nickname for her.

Megan ran and hugged Brooke, who still managed to hide something behind her back. "Auntie Book!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "So, what are you hiding, Brooke? Don't think I didn't see you hide something behind your back!"

Brooke set Megan back down. "By the way, Meggie, I totally love your shirt! I'm glad you decided to wear it!" she said and made Megan giggle. "Well, as you know it's close to Halloween and Megan doesn't have a costume yet," she started.

I nodded. "She hasn't decided on anything yet," I explained. "Now what does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there!" she butted in. She looked down at Megan. "How would you like to be a fairy for Halloween?" she asked.

Megan's eyes grew huge and she nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Baby, don't jump! You just ate and you'll make yourself sick," I said and she immediately stopped. "Okay, I'll get her a fairy outfit tomorrow, now can we go to the park?"

Brooke shook her head. She pulled out a light purple, yellow and blue fairy dress with a wand, hairpiece and wings. "It's too late to buy her one cause I already made her one," she explained. http/ MEGAN'S COSTUME.

Megan looked so happy. She turned to me. "Kin I wear it now, mama?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You can't wear it to the park, baby girl. I'll tell you what, when we get home and daddy's home I'll let you wear it for him, okay?" I suggested.

She looked disappointed but nodded anyways. She perked up again. "Kin we go pay at da pawk now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Brooke, you ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay then, let's go, girls!"

We spent a few hours there, watching Megan play with all the other kids her age. She was always so friendly and willing to share her toys with others. It was really cute watching her.

"Haley, you and Nate have done such a good job with her," Brooke said. "I mean, she's so sweet to other kids and she's always sweet to all of us."

I nodded. "She is a good kid, isn't she?" I replied, staring at my precious little girl.

Brooke laughed. "Yes, she takes after her mother," she said.

Megan ran over to us. "What's up baby girl?" I asked.

"I need a kiss, mama," she said simply.

My heart melted. I leaned down and kissed her. "There you go!" I said and she giggled, running off.

"Aww, Haley! That was so cute!" Brooke squealed.

I smiled at her. "Whenever she's playing she'll suddenly stop and run over to me and Nate and say she needs a hug or a kiss. We'll give her one and then she's off to playing again. It's absolutely adorable," I explained.

Brooke rubbed her tummy. She wasn't showing much yet; just a tiny little bump for now. "I can't wait until I have mine! She's going to be perfect!"

I laughed. "She?"

She nodded. "Just a feeling! Plus, I really want a girl. It's only fair that I get one! I mean, you and P. Sawyer both have a girl so I deserve a girl, too," she reasoned.

I just shook my head. "You're amazing, Brookie," I replied and looked back to Megan. "We should be going soon. Nate's gonna be home soon," I said and stood up.

"How are things with you and Nate?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you and him or anything, but you said you guys have been different since Megan was born."

I sighed. "Brooke, we are just best friends. When I had Megan we stopped sleeping together and that's the only thing that's changed. I mean, with Megan around we don't really have time to, not that we want to or anything. You know what I mean!" I exclaimed.

She just nodded. "Yeah, I do, Tutormom," she said.

I smiled at her and then called Megan over. "Come on, sweetie, we're gonna go see daddy now!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" she yelled and practically drug us to the car.

_review please!!_


	10. Daddy's Little Princess

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Maisy, 21oth23luva21, TinyDancer7, naley for life, Nathanlvr23, Nathanlvr, mary-023, TutorWifeScott, DramaQueen161, naleyforevernalways23, kutebloo, OTHlover04, emmalee05, prettygirl33, mistydm, NiCkLeBaCk LuVs Me23, jeytonbrucasnaley, Lorilozz, luvnaley23, 4ever23, sugary sweet, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, naleyluv, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, chelle2911, AngelLuva, Sparkliing, raiders Tasha, and goober396 for reviewing!_

_As far as what Megan looks like... she's got long brown hair with blue eyes (like Nathan's). It's actually based off of my younger cousin. I can't post the site cause it won't let me, but I do have a picture if anyone is interested..._

**Chapter Ten**

"Mama! Mama! Deres daddy's car!" she squeals as we pull in next to Nathan's SUV.

I smiled. She was definitely a daddy's girl. Not that it makes her any less of a mama's girl, but she definitely has Nathan wrapped around her pinky finger. As soon as her baby blues meet his each day, he's in trouble. "Yes, it is!" I reply. "Do you know what that means?"

She nods. "Daddy's home!" she yells.

I get out and open her door. I take her in my arms, desperately hoping she stays there until we get to our apartment. She squirms, trying to get down she can run inside. "Megan, let me hold you, okay? I don't want you running around out here," I said to her and she stopped fussing. Truth is people around here don't pay attention and I don't want her getting hit by some reckless driver.

I went around to Brooke's side. She was still sitting in the car. I opened the door. "What are you doing? Are you planning on sleeping in my car?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I need your help getting out of the car," she replied.

I held out one hand, seeing as it was all I could offer her. She took it and managed to pull herself to her feet. "Okay, let's go girls," I said and we went into the building.

"Actually Tutormom, I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna head to my apartment, but I'll call you later tonight?" Brooke said as we came to her door.

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Okay, I'll see you later!" I replied and started walking off again. I set Megan down and held her hand. I fished through my purse until I managed to find my key. I never know why I put them in my purse after driving when I know I'm just going to need them 3 minutes later to open the door!

"Hurry, mama, hurry!" she squeals.

I laugh but unlock the door. "Okay, here you go," I said and opened it so she could go inside.

"Daddy! We're home!" she yells.

I close the door and turn to see Megan jumping in Nathan's arms. The site is enough to make my heart melt. The interaction between the two just brings a tear to my eye.

"Daddy, I missed you today!" she said as he took her to the couch.

"Well, I missed you too, princess," he replied. "What did you and mommy do today?"

She grinned, the same grin I see on Nathan all the time. "We played hide'n'seek! Mama made mac'n'cheese for lunch!" she shouts.

Nathan laughs. "You sure do love mac'n'cheese, don't you?" she nods vigorously. "Your mommy does, too!"

She nods again. "I know dat! Den we went to da pawk with Auntie Book!" she exclaimed. She gasped. "She made me a costume!" she turned to me, the first time either she or Nathan aknowleged me since we got home. "Mama, kin I wear it now?"

I laugh. "Sure, sweetie," I reply, grabbing the bag. "Let's go put it on, baby girl!" I say, throwing Nathan a smile who grinned back. I slipped it on her and she started dancing around her room. "Megan, I need to put the rest of it on, baby." She runs back over to me, allowing me to put on her wings and hair piece. I gave her the wand and then stood up. "Okay, go show your daddy!" I said and she scurried out of the room.

"Daddy, daddy, look at me! I'm a fairy!" she exclaims, running and jumping on his lap.

"You are the most beautiful fairy I have ever seen, Megan Emily Scott," he said, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go play while mommy and I make dinner, okay?" he suggested and she nodded, running into her room. He walked over to the kitchen where I was standing. "Hey, Hales."

I smile up at him. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked, giving him a hug.

I heard him sigh. "It was okay. Long. It sucks having to leave here every morning when I could be spending time with Meg, you know?" he admitted.

I took in a deep breath and stepped back. "What are you saying? Do you think it's unfair that I get to spend all day with her?" I asked.

He sighed again. "I didn't say that, Haley, all I said is that I want to spend as much time with her as possible. Don't put words in my mouth."

I turned my back to him, going to the fridge. "Well, it sure sounds like you don't like the idea that I don't work anymore! It was your idea, Nathan, so you can't get mad at me about that!" I yelled, not loud enough for Megan to hear.

"Hales, stop!" he replies in a soft voice. I turned and found he was right behind me. "I'm not trying to fight with you! I was just telling you how I feel! It's natural for someone to want to spend more time with their kid, Haley, and it doesn't mean that I'm mad at you because you get to!"

I just looked up at him, debating on what to say to him. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm not trying to make you more upset. It just feels like you want me to get my job back."

He shook his head. "We're fine without you working, Hales. Unless you want to go back, you don't have to. I like knowing that you are here with her instead of some stranger, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's my logic. I still don't like the fact that I'm living off of you, Nate. I could at least get a part-time job when you're not working so that you can be with Megan," I suggested.

He shook his head. "No, Hales, we've been over this! You're not living off of me! I'm supporting my daughter and her mother, my best friend," he explained and then smirked. "It boosts my ego to be the breadwinner, Hales, so let me have that."

I shrugged. "If it boosts your masculinity, go for it," I replied. "Who am I to stop you?"

He laughed. "So, what should we have for dinner?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't feel like cooking," I said, sitting on a stool.

"Pizza?" he asked.

20 minutes later, the three of us sat at our table eating our dinner. I had to fight the costume off of Megan. I didn't want her spilling anything on it! Megan is a child, after all. My child is bound to be like me; a klutz. That means lots and lots of spilling!

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Nathan asked. "Brooke and Luke coming over or is it just us three tonight?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Brooke said she would call me after her nap, but I think it's going to end up being the three of us," I replied. "You know how a pregnant Brooke is."

He nodded. "She doesn't really like moving around unless she has to," he replied with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "That's true, but I meant she's really tired. Being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

"Mommy?"

I turned to Megan who had pizza sauce all over her face. I laughed and grabbed my napkin, wiping some away. "Yes, peanut?"

"Kin we watch da lil rascals tonight?" she asked, blue eyes shining.

I grinned at the question. The Little Rascals was our favorite movie. "Of course we can! I'm glad you asked!" I replied, placing my hand under my chin and wiggling my fingers.

She giggled and did the same. "I wov dat movie, mama!" she exclaimed.

"I do too, baby girl!" I replied. "I'll put it in once we're done with dinner, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you girls mind if I watch with you or is it no boys allowed?" Nathan asked with a pout on his face.

Megan giggled. "You're not a boy, dada, you're daddy!" she said simply.

I laughed. "Of course you can watch, Nate. We wouldn't notice you there, anyways. We'll be too engrossed in the movie!" I replied and he smiled.

"Awesome! Me and my two favorite girls! Sounds like a good night to me," he said and we all went back to eating.

Megan fell asleep halfway through the movie in my arms. Nathan was still watching as I stood and put her in bed. I kissed her forehead. "Good night, angel," I whispered and left the room.

"She asleep?" he asked when I sat down again.

I nodded and lay my head in his lap. "Yes, she's asleep," I replied, closing my eyes.

His hands went into my hair, fiddling around with it. "Are you tired? I could stop the movie and you can go to bed."

I shook my head. "No, don't. It's kinda nice to have some time just you and me. We don't get that too often," I replied, looking up at him. "I miss just being your best friend, you know. Things changed when Megan came."

He nodded. "I know. A kid makes a relationship strenuous, but I wouldn't trade her for the world," he said truthfully. "I love her more than anything."

I smiled up at him. "I do, too. I'm really glad we did this together, Nate. There wasn't another man in the world I would've picked," I replied.

He sighed. "I think we have something to talk about," he said out of nowhere.

I sat up and faced him. "This sounds serious."

He nodded. "It is serious," He replied. I motioned for him to continue. "Well, with us not being together as a couple, I think it's wrong for us to see other people."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I completely understand. Megan would get so confused and I don't want her being tainted by that," I said.

He smiled. "So what do we do? I mean, I don't want to be alone my whole life!" he said with a sigh.

I took a deep breath before throwing out my proposition. "Well, we could always go back to… sleeping together," I suggested. "I mean, we're already bunking in the same room because we only have 2 rooms. It would really suck if you did bring a girl home and I had to sleep on the couch!"

He laughed. "I would never do that to you, Hales," he replied and I gave him a greatful smile. "I would just go over to her house!"

I glared. "Take that back, Nathan Scott!" I said as he continued on with his laughter.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Hales. Anyways, back to the problem at hand," he said and I nodded. "Are you sure you want to do that, Hales? I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you back into that relationship."

I smiled. "Nathan, I haven't had sex since before I had Megan. I don't care who you are! All I know is I'm horny and I haven't had sex in over 3 years!" I exclaimed.

He grinned back. "You know I haven't either," he replied and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Hales! I haven't even been on a date! I'm always at work or with you and Meg or with the guys trying to get away from it all! It's all one big cycle. I mean, most of the time it's just work and Megan. We lost our friendship somewhere along the lines of becoming parents."

I nodded in agreement. "We kinda did lose each other, didn't we? Well, let's go back to how things were. We'll be… I guess friends with benefits?" I asked.

He laughed. "I never thought you'd have a friend with benefits… let alone me be that guy!" he exclaimed.

I hit him lightly. "Shut up, Nate!" I said. "If you want me to find someone else-"

"No!" he yelled. "No, I'll do it!"

I laughed. "Well, now I'm tired," I said, standing up.

He stood too. "Was that a subliminal message that says 'Nathan, come to bed with me' or was it really 'I'm tired'?" he asked.

I grinned. "Why don't you come and find out?" I asked, walking into our bedroom. He wasted no time following me and closing the door behind us.

_Review please!!!_


	11. Questions About Love

_Thanks to JPNeverlosetheButterflies, TinyDancer7, Maisy, JmQt831, Nathanlvr23, naley for life, that70slover, NaLeYBaBiixo, luvnaley23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, aqualeo2425, A, MrsLucasScott, naleyforevernalways23, emmalee05, mistydm, Alexa, naleyluv, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, raiders, 4ever23, Sw33t Lavender, chelle2911, mary-023, AngelLuva, jeytonbrucasnaley, seether79, 21oth23luva21, kutebloo, naley-lover-01, Sparkliing, OTHlover04, Becca and goober396 for reviewing! You girls rock, seriously! ENJOY! More to come VERY soon. I think there's only going to be a few more chapters..._

**Chapter Eleven**

It was good to finally be benefiting with Nathan again. I mean, 3 years without sex is a long, long, LONG time! Now that I have Nathan again I can have sex anytime I want! Well, as long as Megan is asleep or at Brooke's or Peyton's. Waking up next to his warm body was something I definitely didn't mind! I didn't dare move from his arms; mostly from fear of waking him.

I turned my head to look at him. He must have been having a good dream because there was a huge grin planted on his face. I smiled as it grew. He mumbled some gibberish and snuggled me in closer to him. "Oh, Hales." I managed to understand.

Shock was definitely something I was feeling. He was dreaming about me? Well, I am sleeping with him so I guess it does make some sense. I grinned, deciding to mess with his head. "What Natey?" I whispered.

"You're so sexy," he said with a goofy smile replacing his grin.

I tried not to laugh. "Nathan, you're the hot and sexy one," I whispered.

His smile dropped some. "You are the hot and sexy one," he mumbled. "Why aren't you naked yet?"

I grinned at this. "Why don't you take my clothes off, Nate," I asked.

His eyes opened and he replied, "Okay."

I jumped in his arms. It was all an act! "Nathan!" I whined. "I was having so much fun!"

He laughed. "Did you really think I would say those things?" he asked and then clicked his tongue. "Haley, Haley, Haley, you're such a bad girl. I think I need to give you a spanking!"

I raised an eyebrow, glaring at him. "Shut up, Nathan! You were messing with me, too!"

"MAMA!"

I moved out of his arms and put on my robe. I walked out of our room and to the living room where Megan was calling from. "What are you doing out here, peanut?" I asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

She shrugged. "You and dada were still seepin'! I wanna watch Dora!"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Dora it is," I replied with a nod. I stood up and popped in her tape.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and then watched the program, focusing intently.

Nathan came out of our bedroom, clad in just his boxers. I moved to the kitchen and began the preparations for chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he kissed Megan and was now heading my way. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We were starting to act all coupley. I didn't really know if I liked it or not…

"What are you doing?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

I leaned back into his chest. "Making chocolate chip pancakes," I replied with a shrug.

He smiled, a laugh bubbling at his throat. "And why are you making my favorite breakfast? Are you trying to brib me? Do I have to do something now?"

I turned in his arms, a grin plastered on my face. "Why would you go and say something like that, Nate? That hurts my feelings!"

He shook his head. "You're up to something, woman, and I will find out," he said and moved to the fridge.

I smiled, having won the battle. "Whatever Nathan," I said. "I'm up to anything other than 5'5."

The pancakes were done shortly and I convinced Megan to leave the TV long enough to eat them. "Mama?" she asked quietly.

I gave her a smile. "Yes, baby?"

"Do you love daddy?" she asked.

I was confused as to why she asked, but answered anyways. "Yes, I do, Peanut."

"Do Auntie Bookie love Unca Lucas?" she asked, quirking her head.

I nodded. "She sure does and he loves her very much, too."

"And do auntie Peyton love Unca Jake?"

I nodded. "They sure do, baby girl, but what's with the questions?"

"Well, if you love dada like my aunties love my uncas den why you not marry daddy like dey did?"

I sighed, not really knowing what to say to her. I looked to Nathan for help who looked like a deer in headlights. I turned back to her. "Baby girl, it's more complicated then you can understand, okay? When you're older you'll be able to understand and I'll tell you," I replied. It was the only thing I could think of to tell her.

She nodded and went back to eating. Shortly thereafter she was full and scampered off to her bedroom. I looked over at Nathan who was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked one of us that," he replied. He stood up, taking my plate and his own. "She wouldn't understand if we told her, you know?"

I nodded. "I know, that's why I said I'd tell her when she was big enough to understand," I said and walked over to the sink to help with the dishes. "She's only three and she just wants her parents to be together."

"Well we practically are, Hales," he pointed out. "We are sleeping together and we have a daughter. That's pretty much as close as they come without being married."

I shook my head. "Nathan, we're best friends! I mean, I love you as my best friend. Sure, we're sleeping together but that doesn't mean we're dating each other. All it means is that we're sleeping together, end of story," I said, drying a plate.

He looked at me, a weird expression on his face. I quirked my eyebrow but he just shook his head. "I'm gonna go lie down for a little while," he said, drying his hands. "I'm not feeling so well."

I nodded. "Okay, feel better," I replied to his back. I shook my head and turned to finish the dishes.

"Mama? Kin you pway wif me?" Megan asked, tugging on my pants.

I smiled down at her. "Sure, baby girl. Let's go play!" I exclaimed and chased her into her room.

_------------------------_

_review please!!_


	12. I Love You I Love You Not

_thanks to SammiM, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, elosie09, Hera Agathon, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naley for life, naleyluv, Sw33t Lavender, 4ever23, mary-023, seether79, jeytonbrucasnaley, onetreehillgirl, chelle2911, tardychick, raiders, goober396, Lorilozz, AngelLuva, Maisy247, aErOcHiCk23, theSnuffaluffigus, and PrettyGirl14 for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Twelve**

I plopped down on the couch, sighing in content. Megan had finally settled down for her nap. It was nice to hear the silence. I opened my eyes to see Nathan seated beside me. I smiled. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

He looked over and gave me a small smile. "Hey."

I frowned when he turned back to the TV. "Not feeling better?" I asked and placed my hand on his forehead.

He pulled away as if I had burned him. "I'm fine, Hales," he spat out. "Don't worry about it!"

I scoffed. "Fine, sorry that I care about you!" I said and crossed my arms.

He gave a short laugh. "That's just it, Haley, you don't care!"

My jaw dropped. Was he kidding? "Nathan, you've got to be joking me! You're my best friend! Of course I care about you!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "Yeah, you do. You care about me as a friend, Haley!" he said.

I was still confused. "What do you want from me, Nate? Isn't that how I'm supposed to act?"

He shook his head. "I can't believe how nieve you are, Hales," he said softly. He scooted over, taking my hands in his own. "Haley, I love you."

I gave him a confused look. "I love you, too, Nate," I replied.

He sighed. "No, Hales! I love you. I love you more than a best friend. I love you like a man loves a woman," he finished. I didn't know what to say. Shock, fear, confusion were all etched on my face. Sensing I wasn't going to respond he continued. "When I'm around you there's nothing else on my mind. You give me butterflies, Haley! Every touch, every kiss, every glance; I live each day just for those. You gave me Megan, my smart, sassy, adorable, amazing daughter."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I tried with all my might to say something, anything! All I managed was, "Huh." Huh? That's all I could say to the man confessing his love to me? What the hell is wrong with this picture?

"Haley, please say something other than huh," he said with a slight laugh.

I pulled my hands back and took a deep breath. I looked away from him. It was easier that way. "Nathan, I can't love you the way you want me to," I said softly.

He put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "And why's that?" he replied.

I shrugged. "Nathan, you've been my best friend so long that I don't know if I could see you like that! I mean, sure, you're attractive! What girl wouldn't think so? And you've got a great personality, Nate, but I never thought of you like that!"

He sighed. "You're trying to tell me that when you gave your virginity to me it was because you just wanted to lose it to your best friend? You can't tell me that you didn't like me then cause I know you did!"

I gave a short laugh. "I was 15! I liked Lucas back then, too!" I argued.

He grimised. "I could've gone my whole life without that image," he commented then shook his head. "This isn't about that, though. You can't sit here and tell me you don't love me, Haley!"

"I do love you, Nathan!" I yelled. "I just can't love you the way you want me to! Don't pressure me into that!"

He threw his hands up in frustration and yelled right back. "Haley, what are we then if we're not a couple? Huh? We have a kid together for Christ's sake! We're sleeping together! We spend every moment outside of work together! What do you call that?" he screamed.

Tears sprung to my eyes. I heard Megan crying from the yelling. I shook my head. "Don't do this, Nathan. Everything was perfect and you had to go and do this," I whispered to him before walking to comfort Megan.

-------------------------------------------

It was like the cold war at our home. Nathan tried to speak to me sometimes, but I never had anything to say back. I was just so confused at what was happening to my life! Nathan loves me, truly loves me, and I do nothing about it. Maybe I really don't want to be in a serious relationship with him. Maybe I just like the sex. Or maybe I'm just scared to admit it to myself.

Any way you look at it I'm not ready to be like that with Nathan. It's just too much right now. I need to sort out my feelings before I can say I'm ready for a relationship.

"Mommy!"

I smiled at the tiny girl running towards me. "Hey peanut! How was your day with your daddy?" I asked, setting her on my lap.

She grinned. "Daddy took me to da pawk! Unca Luke comed too! Dey was so silly, mama! I got to be da cheeweeder!"

I quirked an eyebrow to Nathan who just shrugged. "You didn't play? You just watched and cheered on?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I did dat do foist game. Den I was on dada's shoulders! I scored mama!"

I laughed as she clapped for herself. "Well, you deserve a victory dinner now, don't you? What would you like, baby girl? Anything you want!"

She tapped her chin as she thought about it. She suddenly exclaimed, "Mac'n'cheese!"

I smiled. "Mac'n'cheese coming right up, sweetie. Go into the bathroom and wash up, okay?" she nodded and ran into the bathroom. I sighed and stood without a second glance to Nathan.

"Are you going to avoid me forever, Hales? I wasn't going to lie to you!" He followed me into the kitchen.

I turned to look at him. "I didn't ask for you to love me, Nathan," I said quietly.

He gave a frustrated sigh. "I know you didn't! I didn't ask for it either, but I do! I can't help that, Haley, and you're acting like this awkwardness is all my fault!"

I gave a bitter laugh. "Isn't it? If you didn't say anything then we would be normal around each other!"

He shook his head. "Best friends sleeping together is not normal, Haley! Is that all you wanted me for? Huh? Sex?" his voice raised.

I walked over and shushed him. "Your daughter is in the other room!" I said in a harsh whisper.

He closed his eyes. "We have to talk about this sometime, Haley," he said and walked out.

I plopped down in a chair putting my face in my hands. What the hell is going on?!

_review please!!!!_


	13. Do You Love Me? Epilogue

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, lilmonkeygirl31, nathansprincess, Maisy, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, luvnaley23, elosie09, Sophi20, Jmqt831, tardychick, a, mayra23, naley for life, naleyluv, goober396, jeytonbrucasnaley, naleyforevernalways23, that70slover, Lorilozz, raiders, chelle2911, TinyDancer7, Alexa, Sw33t Lavender, lozza2906, hockeycanada87joswim6, 4ever23, and mary-023 for reviewing! You all rock! Thanks to those who have been here through out the entire story! Sadly it has come to it's end. Hope you enjoy and continue to read my other stories!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dinner was eaten in silence. Megan went straight to bed, something I was dreading. Now Nathan and I have to talk about what we were, how we feel and what we're going to be.

Nathan sighed and sat on the couch. He didn't speak to me. He didn't even look at me. "Don't you want to talk about this, Nathan?"

He took in a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm going to stay at Luke and Brooke's tonight, Haley. I don't want to talk with you about this until you know what it is you feel for me," he said and stood up.

I mimicked his actions. "So that's it? You aren't going to say anything else?" I asked, confused at what he was doing.

He turned to face me. "There is nothing else to say, Haley!" he said throwing up his arms. "I just want you to figure out what you want. When you do that, let me know."

"But-" I started but he already left. I sighed and went back to the couch. What do I want? That's a great question. I want my old life back. I want to be Nathan's friend, not his bed partner. I want the old Nathan.

"Tutormom!"

I was never more happy to see Brooke in my life. "Thank god, Brookie! I need your help!"

She shook her head. "No, what you need to do is get Nathan back in here so I can have sex with my husband!" she whined. I raised an eyebrow. "I was just kidding, Haley, relax. I'm here to help!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good cause I'm confused as hell," I said, setting my head down on the table. "What do I do, Brooke?"

She shrugged. "That's really up to you, sweetie. How do you feel about Nathan?"

I gave her a 'you know' look. "Brooke, do you really need me to say it?" I asked.

She nodded. "You need to hear it outloud, Haley. I don't know what you're denying your feelings for!"

I sighed. "Fine! I love him, okay? I've loved him since we were 15! I've compared every man I've ever dated to him and none of them measured up to Nathan. Not a single one and you wanna know why? Cause there is no man better than Nathan Scott in my eyes!"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah, you've got it bad," she replied. "But why are you not telling him that?"

I shrugged. "That makes it more real, I guess. I don't want to be rejected. I don't want him to change his mind 1, 2, 5, 10 years down the road, you know? I don't want to be a mistake to him. I don't want him to resent me or Megan," I replied, my voice soft. "I don't want to make him stop loving me."

"Is that what you think I'll do, Haley?"

I looked towards the door. "Nathan-"

"Is it?" He walked in closer.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He threw up his hands. "Don't you trust me?"

I stood up, walking over to him. "I do, Nathan, but I don't trust myself! I don't want to fall in love with you because to be honest it scares the hell out of me! I don't want to do something wrong and make you hate me, or worse, leave me!"

He pulled me into his arms, but made sure I looked him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, Haley. I can't promise what tomorrow will bring, but I do know this. Someday the beaches my wash away…the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley," he said and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled back shortly and looked into my eyes. "So, what do you say, Haley?"

I looked straight into his eye. Everything was so clear. My life could go in two directions; with Nathan or without him. I was sure what I wanted to do, but still scared none the less. "I want this, Nathan. I want you," I said and he grinned, kissing me deeply.

"Tell me," he said softly against my lips.

I smiled. "I love you, Nathan. I love you I love you I love you!" I exclaimed. He lifted me up and kissed me. Everything fell into place.

He placed his forehead against mine. "God knows how long I've waited for you to say that, Hales."

"God knows how long I wanted to," I replied and then wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

Epilogue

"Come on, Meg! You're going to be late for school peanut!" I yelled up the stairs. "Why can't she have that part of my genes? She's always running late!"

"I'm coming mom!" she screamed back.

I sighed and continued making lunches. "Nate? You almost ready? You've got that meeting in 20 minutes!" I yelled. I got no reply. "Nate? Nathan?!" Arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

"Yes, Hales, I'm ready," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck before letting go, laughing.

I turned and hit his arm. "That was not funny!" I exclaimed. "You are such a jerk!"

He laughed and pulled me to him, leaning down to kiss me. "You love me anyways," he mumbled on my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Only god knows why I do!" I teased. I turned back to look at the clock. "Oh, come on! This is just rediculious! I'm going up there to help her get dressed," I said and started walking towards the stairs.

Nathan stopped me and pulled me towards him. "You said you would let her pick out her clothes this year. She'll be really upset if you go up there and just pick something for her and you know it!" he said and moved me back to where I was standing.

I sighed. "Yes, I know," I replied. "But that doesn't mean I like it!"

He grinned at me. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I smiled back. "Great. No morning sickness from my baby boy, a complete opposite to Megan!" I replied and rubbed my belly. "Nathan Alexander Scott Jr. is an absolute angel to his mommy."

Nathan pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Hales," he whispered.

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too," I replied and kissed him.

"Eww! Mommy! Daddy! Megan is in the room now!"

We both turned to see our 6 year old standing with hands on hips. I laughed and kissed Nathan's cheek. "You're going to be late, Nathan. You better get going," I said and he rushed off, kissing Megan's forehead. "And you missy are very lucky that I'm friends with your teachers or you would be in trouble!"

She giggled. "Come on, mommy, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed.

I followed her outside to my car. Life had changed when I married Nathan, but it was definitely for the better. I wouldn't change anything I did in my life. As soon as baby Nathan is born our little family will be complete. Well, maybe there will be a few more kids running around, but only if we're lucky. All I know is I made the best decision of my life when I agreed to have a baby with my best friend.

--------------------------------------------------

_review please!!_


End file.
